


Proposal Take Two

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [56]
Category: New York Dolls (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: Johnny proposes to you when he's drunk and thinking he's not being serious, you say no - only for him to try again when he's sober.
Relationships: Johnny Thunders/reader
Series: Blurb weekends [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553





	Proposal Take Two

You watch your boyfriend play the last notes of I Love You from the side of the stage before he says goodnight to the audience, telling them he has to do something important now.

Right after, Johnny walks towards you and goes down on one knee, fumbling with his pocket and pulling out a ring. He holds it up with a wide smile. "Let me be your husband!"

He is obviously not sober and as much as you would like to yes, he probably doesn't know what he's doing in his current state. Besides, the risk that he's only pranking you is too high.

"No," you say and shake your head.

"W-what?" he whispers, his smile fading as he lowers his hand. Tears are building up in his eyes and his lip is quivering slightly.

It breaks your heart to see him cry, but you think he'll get over it soon since he sometimes doesn't remember what he did when he was drunk or high.

A week passes and Johnny hasn't brought his failed proposal up until one morning while the two of you are lying in bed and chatting. "Baby, I wanted to ask you something," he starts before rolling over to get something out of the drawer and sitting up in front of you with the exact same ring as last time in his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Your mouth is hanging open and you feel guilty because he did mean it the first time he asked you and you rejected him, thinking he wasn't serious. "Johnny, didn't you already ask me a week ago?"

He gives you a blank look. "What did you say?"

"I- I said no because I thought you were joking," you admit. "You were drunk and I…"

"Well, that really wasn't the best timing. I guess I was just too excited because I've been wanting to ask you for a while," he chuckles, blushing. "But what do you say now that I'm sober?"

"Yes." You smile and boop his nose before leaning forward to kiss him.


End file.
